


Christmas

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Ben Wa Balls, Body Worship, Christmas, Dildos, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Quickening, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: This chapter is very heavy on sex!Roger and Grace, Brian and Anita go up to Grace's place in Cape Elizabeth Maine to celebrate Christmas. Anita helps Grace figure out the little pains she gets when she plays piano is actually the baby moving. Roger buys Grace a pair of Ben Wa balls which quickly becomes her favorite toy. Grace starts to show a little more, which causes her to reluctantly buy some maternity clothes.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 3





	Christmas

Chapter 7: Going North

Brian and Grace enjoyed their ride on the Delta Queen, Grace tuning into the psychic vibrations of the ship. The late wife of the owner she saw was still enjoying the ship and its passengers. She and Brian walked out to the bow of the ship where the murky water slopped and splashed against the hull. Several birds flew overhead while the midday sun beat down upon them relentlessly. 

When the two of them got back, Roger and Adam were indignant, wanting to know where they were and demanding they tell them next time. 

“You never were keen on boats, Roger!” Brian protested. 

“i am now!” the drummer passed his arm behind Grace, putting his hand on her waist. “We have almost two weeks here and no plans for Christmas. I don’t fancy going back home for two weeks only to come right back, do the two weeks and go right back home! Too much back and forth.” 

“I have a solution to all of that,” Grace volunteered. “Adam, what are you doing for Christmas?” 

“I’m going back to my family in California, why?”

“Well, I was going to invite you and these two to my house in Maine. Roger and Brian can still come of course. Bri, you can invite your girlfriend Anita as well.” 

“I’d like that and I know she would,” Brian’s face lit up, giving her a little side hug. Adam had told Grace about Anita, who was a warm and sweet person. Grace wanted to meet her so she decided to extend the invitation to include her as well. “thank you, Grace.” 

“We will be in Boston before that, though,” Roger thought aloud. “how far is it from there?”

“About an hour and 45 minutes.” 

“I’d love to.” 

“Great! I know you guys will love the place. It’s on the cape about 20 minutes from Portland. I can’t wait to show you both around.” 

“We can’t wait. What are the dates?” 

“We will arrive there at about 7 PM on December 19th and depart on December 27th so we can perform in Albany then we end the American leg of the tour on New Year’s Eve so we can catch the festivities in Manhattan.”

“We are performing in Dick Clark’s Rockin’ Eve, aren’t we?” Adam piped up. 

“We are. Thankfully not outside.” she giggled. “Let me post a photo of Bri and me on the Delta Queen for my Insta!” Grace had a picture of her and Brian on the bow of the Delta Queen as she chugged her way up the river, captioning it: With my pal Brian on the beautiful boat the Delta Queen! All aboard!

“Shall we?” Roger held out his hand for Grace to take. “It’s a tech day.” 

“Lead on.” they joined hands amid Adam and Brian grinning to themselves.   
**

One week after performing the hit show, Grace was sitting at the piano, playing it and singing to herself while the men were backstage. She was crooning an Adele song when she felt something strange but didn’t know what it was. The pianist paused briefly but when the odd thing didn’t repeat again she completely lost her train of thought and stopped playing completely. 

“Grace, are you OK?” Adam inquired, handing her a water bottle. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Sure?”

“It’s all right. I thought I felt something,” she admitted. 

“Did you?”

“I thought I did but I don’t think so. I don’t feel anything.” Grace got up from the piano bench and sat on a drum riser. “I won’t enter into the third stage until we’re back in England where I can have my real doctors take charge of me again.” 

“I know, right? Some of the doctors around here are sub par. But anyway how do you spend your Christmas, Adam?”

“Oh it’s great fun! My siblings come over with their families, we exchange gifts and Mom does a Christmas gathering; fun with my nieces and nephews, a big spread, everything!” 

“Sounds like fun.” Grace’s tone was absent of envy. 

“What are you going to do with Bri, Rog and Anita?”

“We’re going to put up a tree, I’ll buy them some Maine based gifts; things you would not have found anywhere else, that sort of thing. They’ll get a tour of the Longfellow house, a run down of local history, etc. Brian and Anita will be free to use the cars, run amok, etc, while Roger and I will be doing each other.” she teased with a grin. 

“I notice whenever he looks at you now his gaze always goes downwards.” Adam laughed. “He’s obsessed with your figure!” 

“He loves me and my child, what can I say?” Grace blushed. 

“I think he does have a fetish going on.. I can see his mind going a million miles a minute, like last night when you changed your shirt. I saw Roger watching you. That shirt didn’t go down all the way so your bump there was exposed. He looked like he wanted to put his hands all over you.” 

“Oh, Adam!” the pianist protested happily. 

“C’mere!” Adam put his hands around Grace’s waist, both hands resting on her bump “Roger’s not the only one who likes to touch it!” 

“Careful!” she laughed as they both stood up, engaged in a little wrestling match. Footsteps thudded on the stairs and the two musicians came onto the scene looking amused and a bit taken aback as Adam wrestled Grace to the ground, making her laugh as he tried to pin her down but she wiggled out of the way. “I’m a good escape artist!” quickly she twisted Adam’s arm around so he stopped moving, a grimace of pain on his face, then pinned him down with a giggle. 

“I would hate like hell to have you against me!” 

“Thanks.” she beamed happily, letting him up. Grace’s shirt rode up a little bit, causing her to swear and push it down. “I think I’ll need to buy some maternity clothes before long.” 

“Come on, you’re barely showing,” Roger flattered her, going over to the pianist and putting his hands on her. “people still have to guess if you’re pregnant or not.” 

“Well a few minutes ago she said she thought she felt something.” Adam picked up his mike from the holder, preparing to warm up. 

“Really?”

“It was so brief I can’t be sure that what I felt was movement or gas,” she downplayed. “it’s too early otherwise.” 

“Oh OK. Are you ready for the concert tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

**

The day arrived when they finished their concerts in New Orleans, went up to Boston, then finished out a two night engagement. Grace, remembering that she had been in Boston several times, took the boys to the Prudential center, a massive mall near Macy’s and several other department stores. She took them to Quincy Market, saw some street performers which performances were very cringe worthy. 

“They can’t sing!” Adam lamented as they walked away. Grace took them to the New England aquarium where Brian saw the penguins in their habitat and was enchanted with them. Distantly he remembered playing with penguins on a music video set almost 30 years ago. Roger remembered it as well but his gaze was attracted to the octopus in the tank nearby. 

Brian’s interest in science soared when Grace took them to the Museum Of Science; a place she had visited many times over the years. “I’ve been coming here since I bought the house on Cape Elizabeth almost eight years ago. They do a thunderstorm demonstration. Brian, I have tickets to the Omni theater where they do shows about the skies and space. If we hurry we can catch it.” 

“Brilliant!” they all went in for the hour long show. When the show was over they had lunch in the cafe, then Grace led them all down to the long corridor and pushed open a heavy door that overlooked a balcony. 

“What’s that guy in a cage doing?” Roger frowned as he saw two large metal cylinders and big metal spheres on top. In between those two bizarre structures a guy in a cage was working controls. 

“That’s a Faraday cage,” Brian was already excited. “this is going to be good.” 

The man in the Faraday cage explained how thunderstorms essentially worked, using a generator to build up a static charge which created lightning and was very loud. 

“Well, that was rather wonderful,” Brian put his arm around Grace and grinned at her. “this feels like a Christmas present. I haven’t had this much fun in awhile!” 

“Glad you guys liked it. Now Adam’s got to catch his flight to LA and we need to drive up the coast to my house.” they bade Adam goodbye. 

Roger had rented a car, a slick Mercedes, tossed their luggage into the back, then got behind the wheel. Brian, being the tallest one, automatically got to ride shotgun. Grace buckled herself in, not liking how her little belly was starting to jut out. 

Little was said between them as they crossed the interstate and went over the bridge into New Hampshire, then again into Maine. Roger drove the car into Portland, admitted he didn’t know where to go from there, then asked Grace to direct him to a restaurant. 

“Turn left here,” she instructed. “it’s a nice little Italian place called the Roma. It’s very good fare.” 

Brian gave her a look of appreciation as Roger parked the car. Being a vegetarian his options were a little limited but Italian was always a good choice for him. The restaurant had a cozy atmosphere, the staff was friendly, and they were right at home. When they left they gave a nice tip, then Roger turned the keys over to Grace. 

“This will take ten minutes.” she bragged, sliding in. The pianist drove them across the Casco Bay bridge, steering through South Portland, then eventually pulling into a driveway with a house set on a hill. 

“Nice house!” Roger could see it was a modern style house with two floors, an outdoor balcony with several picture windows, and the bay was almost an eighth of a mile away. Brian watched, pulling his suitcase out of the trunk while Grace got out of the car, pulled her keys out of her purse, selecting the right one. She unlocked the door, opened up the dark house, then quickly programmed in the key code for her security system. 

“Lights on!” she dropped her purse on the hall table. Her voice recognition command system turned the lights on the second floor. Roger and Brian saw the kitchen on the right hand side with a table and chairs against a wall. The left hand side had a luxurious living room with an upright piano against one wall. The TV was mounted above a fireplace, Grace had a tan colored sectional with recliner, sliding glass doors to the balcony behind the sectional, which had a few white wrought iron chairs. 

“You got the smart home system?” Roger asked, dropping his suitcase near the stairway banister so he could appreciate the view of the cape. 

“No; only voice commands. I don’t trust smart home systems, Rog. They spy on you.” she told him. 

“Where do these stairs go?” Brian inquired. “The bedrooms?”

“Yep. I got three bedrooms down there. The first one on the left is mine. Bri, you and Anita can take the one on the right.” 

“Great. I’m looking forward to getting her in here tomorrow.” he proceeded downstairs, followed by Roger and Grace. 

Grace’s bedroom was pretty modest; she had chosen blue and white as her colors. The ceiling was white, the trim was white, the carpet was blue and Roger admired the curtains which were simple blue and white check with green tie back sashes. 

A framed poster of Queen hung on the wall which Roger recognized. It had been taken from their album The Works and featured Freddie in his absolute prime, mustache and all. The drummer wistfully gazed at his old friend’s picture, not noticing when Grace came back from the bathroom. 

“Bri’s all set. He’s already crashing out in bed.” she hugged Roger to her. “You look so sad, sweetheart.” 

“Freddie.” Grace glanced at the poster. 

“Oh. Come on babe, it’s time to sleep.” 

Images flashed in Roger’s mind of Freddie’s last days. He had been on his way to see him when Phoebe rang him up and told him not to bother coming because he was gone. The drummer changed and got into bed, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes. He’d never gotten over the loss of Freddie, his party wild, sweet, funny friend. Furtively he swiped at his eyes but Grace noticed. 

“You’re upset, hon. Should I remove the poster?”

“No-leave it. You know,” he turned to face her. “I always think that I’m over Freddie’s death for the most part but it’s not true. It never will be. Sometimes it just comes back, whether a recording or his picture. It’s triggering.” 

“Oh Roger.. then I think back to Halloween.” 

“No, don’t get the wrong idea!” he put one hand to the side of her face with a light touch. “You brought us comfort and peace. It’s just.. it hits me sometimes..” 

“That’s the weight of grief. You’re never fully done grieving, Roger.” she kissed his fingertips, then his lips sweetly. “Keep it all in perspective.” 

“I knew you’d understand.” his eyes trailed down her. “Is it me or has your chest filled out even more?” 

“It’s you.” she nudged noses with Roger while his lips reached for her. It was time for her to comfort her man and maybe get a little action at the same time, she grinned to herself. Putting her lips on Roger’s collarbone, she licked and sucked until little hickeys started forming. Roger rolled onto his back, allowing her to make out with him. After a moment his grief lessened, raising himself up to meet her kiss. 

“Budge up a little bit.” he nudged Grace up onto his hips then up a little more so she was straddling him a little above the waist. Roger pulled her nightgown up above her head, peeling it off. He quickly took off his boxers as Grace stretched out above him. The pianist knew how much he loved the small swelling in her figure so she moved her pelvis back and forth, making the bump go near his face and recede again. 

“You are full of surprises, Grace.” he put his hands on the bump before she could draw it away. Making sure his hands were warm, Roger remembered what she had said about the nerve ending in her belly that went down to her clitoris. With his hands on her hips he brought her belly up to his lips, licking and tickling it for a few minutes while one hand went down between her legs. 

“That’s getting you hot isn’t it?” she smirked. 

“Let’s get you on the bottom so I can do what I want. This can’t be comfortable for you.” Roger switched places, lying on Grace’s legs, one side of his face lying on her little belly with one hand reaching up towards her pussy. 

“I got a toy if you want it.” 

“Where?”

“In here.” she pulled a dildo out of a nightstand drawer and handed it to him. 

“I want to watch it go in and out of you.” Roger took the neon pink silicone toy, put it at her outer lips, then slowly slid it up towards her vagina. The drummer parted her inner lips, watching the neon pink graze her vagina, then gradually disappear from view. He slid it all the way up as far as it could go, then pulled it almost all the way out. 

“I love feeling that go in and out of me.” Grace moaned happily, closing her eyes. 

“I like watching it.” she was starting to get a bit dry so Roger used his free hand to lick and tongue at her navel. He let out a little moan, imagining her getting bigger and he’d have a bigger bump to slather with one of her LUSH bars. Thanks to him she hadn’t developed any stretch marks yet. He brought her to the absolute brink of orgasm, grinning in delight as Grace came with a moan. The pianist fell back on the pillow, sinking down into it, closing her eyes as her vagina gradually stopped contracting. 

“Have you got more than one orgasm in you?” Roger asked doubtfully, watching her chest go up and down rapidly while she tried to get her breathing under control. 

“I don’t think so. I’m tired out.” Grace replied, brushing a hand against her little bump, giving Roger a come hither look. 

“You’ll be more tired when I’m done with you. I want to watch you cum on me.” Roger cleaned off the dildo, put it away, then clambered on top of Grace who watched him with horny eyes. He threaded his cock into her pussy lips then moaned in pleasure as her walls clenched around him. He leaned down, kissing and necking Grace while she did the same to him. She admired how muscular he was, his beautiful blonde hair, then Roger broke the kiss, licked and sucked at her nipples, then found the crease of where her belly started, giving that a loving caress and kiss itself. 

The two of them took up a grinding, thrusting rhythm, Grace dirty talking him, Roger rubbing her clit until they both came. He leaned down as Grace fought to get her breathing under control, watching his cock slide out from his girlfriend’s slit, glistening with her cum. 

“Washcloth?”

“In the drawer.” Roger cleaned off his dick, Grace’s vagina, then flung the washcloth into the hamper in the corner. 

“Oh thank you, babe,” they kissed. “I hope we didn’t wake up Brian.” 

“No. He’s been next door to us when we’ve fucked around before. He never says a word.” 

“I didn’t think that he would ever, Roger. Now I’m tired enough to sleep.” Grace’s eyelids fluttered closed. Roger brushed a light kiss over her lips and wished her goodnight. 

Nature started calling him so he threw on his robe and went next door to the bathroom. On his way back he caught a glimpse into Brian’s room. Peering in he saw his old friend lying asleep in bed, lips slightly parted as the faint lights from a lobster boat could be seen from the window. 

“Night, old friend.” the drummer muttered as he went back to bed. 

**

Grace woke up around 8 AM that morning, teasing Roger by dangling her tongue near his ear, giving his earlobe a lick. She was playing hostess for her two friends so she got up, showered, changed, then hopped upstairs to make them breakfast. The pianist was an excellent cook and had her neighbor who was a good friend of hers, grocery shop so she didn’t have to do it. Grace was delighted to find her kitchen well stocked so she threw together a proper English breakfast for her friends. 

When all was ready she sat down at the piano, playing out a beloved Christmas carol so her friends would wake up. The coffeemaker bubbled away, filling the house with an aromatic fragrance which she knew would wake up Roger and Brian. 

To her surprise Brian got up first, wearing jeans, socks, and an old ratty t-shirt. He bade Grace good morning, chose a coffee mug, then poured the coffee in. The guitarist took a sip, seemed revitalized by the coffee, then glanced at Grace. 

“Breakfast’s ready.” she and Brian attacked the loaded spread with glee. “What do you think?” 

“Where did you get black pudding in America?” naturally he didn’t touch it because it was made with pig’s blood. 

“It’s not black pudding at all, Brian. This is a Maine staple which I thought you might like. Look closely at it.” 

“Are there raisins in it?” he poked curiously. The food in question was a brown circular object that looked like a log with black specks in it. 

“Just eat it! You’ll be surprised.” Grace picked up a big chunk and ate it, teasing Brian. Not to be outdone, he nibbled at it, looking at her in surprise. 

“This is good! What is it exactly?” 

“It’s brown bread with raisins in a can.” 

“Really? Unusual.” 

“Yeah. They have their own soda called Moxie which I love, red hot dogs and… I know I have a jar in here somewhere… fiddleheads!” Grace brandished a jar of dark green objects that did indeed look like the heads of fiddles. 

“These look interesting.” Brian’s hazel eyes locked onto the jar while Grace unscrewed the mason jar lid ring, pried the lid up, then offered him a bite. 

“I tried them pickled and I never went back. In the late spring you go out and pick these. They taste great.” Brian tried one. 

“Yeah?”

“Maybe..” 

“You have to develop a taste for them.” she winked, putting the lid and ring back on the jar, setting it away. 

“Morning all,” Roger emerged, wearing a Metallica t-shirt and track pants. He had breakfast, coffee, then tried the brown bread and fiddlehead. “interesting. How did you become a Mainer, Grace?”

“The Philharmonic,” she said simply. “I took a tour of Portland and the cape and fell in love. When I made enough money I came back to buy this place six years ago and never looked back. Last summer I spent all of July here. I went swimming every day, lounged on my hammock, etc. I even rented a boat for a bit.” 

“Is this where you got your appetite for seafood?” 

“Indeed it is, Roger.” he helped her put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean up the pans. “I’m going to put up a Christmas tree today. I have one stored in the back room downstairs.” 

“Sure you can lift in your condition? I think you’ve grown a little bit!” Roger poked at her belly. 

“Not overnight. The baby’s being subtle, Rog.” she showed him the box containing a fake tree; both of them got it up the stairs. 

“I have to go and get Anita,” Brian announced happily as Roger and Grace brought up the decoration boxes. “coming?”

“Do we have to?” 

“Never mind,” Brian smiled, catching the keys from Grace. “I’ll get there and back. The Satnav will help me.” 

“In America we call it the GPS.” 

“Tomato, tomato!” Brian left while the couple started to assemble the tree. 

**

Within an hour the tree was all set up, Grace had opened up the decoration box while Roger plugged the lights in. The pianist had found a stray piece of a tinsel garland so she tied it into a ring and set it on her head like a headband. Roger smiled, shaking his head. Grace picked up a long stiff ribbon from a spool, stood on top of a step stool to attach it to the top branch of the tree and began unwinding it and twisting it in a circle around the tree, winding it down all the way. Whenever she was on the step stool Roger found himself getting a little anxious but dismissed that feeling instantly, knowing he was being paranoid. 

Grace raised her arms to adjust the ribbon, which was a lovely red and gold striped print, then noticed that her shirt was riding up. Roger laughed and tried to pull it down but it would not go. 

“Damn! I think it’s finally official that I need to buy some new clothes. I’m glad my concert costumes are all very loose fitting on me but I need some regular everydays.” Grace accepted Roger’s hand, stepping down from the step stool carefully. 

“I smell a shopping trip!” 

“Ugh, do I want to go to a mall so near Christmas?” 

“How badly do you need new clothes?” Roger giggled again as she raised up her arms, dropped them, then saw the fabric was bunching up at her bump. Her pants wouldn’t stay on now so a shopping trip would have to be done soon. 

“Touche.” Grace turned to look at her reflection in the window near the sliding glass door. “I think you’re right, Rog, I did seem to grow more overnight!” 

“Yes you did. So, when do you want to go the clothing store?” Roger watched her finish up the decorations which were cardinals, blue and white baubles and candy canes. He put up the topper which was a star, and they were done. 

“Let me Google maternity stores so I can avoid the mall completely,” Grace brought up her maps app, searched, then saw a store which was only a few miles away. “let’s go.” 

“Hang on, Bri’s got the car,” Roger remembered. “what do you think? Lyft?” 

“Nope. My neighbor’s gone for the week who caretakes the house, and he’s left me full use of his car.” she grabbed her purse, jacket, then went out to the neighbor’s driveway. “He gave me the passcode for the garage..” Grace punched it in, the door opened up, then she showed Roger a cherry red Mustang. “meet the Ford Mustang! It used to be a wagon, then they jazzed it up to be a budget sporty car with a V6 and a 2 door.” she took the key from the dash, got in, then drove out onto the driveway, hitting the button to shut the garage door. 

“Send Bri a text in case he gets home before we do.” she directed Roger. 

“Yes ma’am.” he said cheekily.

**

Brian and Anita arrived before Grace and Roger did. The guitarist made use of Grace’s washer and dryer while Anita explored the bedroom. She and Brian spent an hour catching up on things, made some hot cocoa and waited for the others to appear.

“What do you think of Grace, Brian?” Anita sat with her boyfriend, legs curled up under her, leaning on him as they sat on the couch. 

“I didn’t like her at first because of what I thought she did to my friend. She set me straight and then I hear all of the shit she’s gone through growing up and I really like her now. Grace doesn’t know maternal or paternal love, she’s so independent but at times she really needs support. She’s a little younger than us but do you know I sort of think of her like a daughter.” he curled his hands around the warm mug, appreciating the heat while Anita gave him her dazzling smile. 

“Oh, you see a hole missing where paternal love should be and you subconsciously decided to fill it,” she commented wisely. “does she respond to it OK?”

“Oh yes. She seems to have even more confidence, probably due to Adam, Roger and me. We really believe in her and it means the world to her, I’m sure.” Brian told her about Grace channeling Freddie and of the attack on her by an unknown assailant. “She scared Roger and me for sure, getting all cut up and we were worried about the welfare of her baby too.” 

“But she’s OK now?” worry flicked across Anita’s face. 

“Yes. They’re both OK.” 

“How does she look?” 

“She’s getting bigger is all I can say. Still a spunky gal a bit like you.” he teased her with a kiss. The couple heard a car pull in and the engine was turned off. Roger and Grace bounded in laden with shopping bags and big smiles on their faces. 

“Hello, Anita!” the pianist chirped, giving her a hug. “Welcome to my Maine abode!” 

“Hello yourself! You look very well!” the two women started chatting as Grace took her bags down to the room. Roger and Brian just smiled while their women gossiped downstairs. 

“What do you think?” Grace changed into a pair of track pants that had a panel in the front which would expand as her belly did, and she wore a white peasant top that was patterned with poinsettias for the holidays. Wearing the cat earrings Roger had given her, Grace sat down, the shirt didn’t ride up like her other shirts did now. Her chest was still pretty big but the top gave her some extra support on that. The empire waist shirt had two buttons on her chest to keep her modest, the pleats under the buttons made her look a little bigger than she was. 

“I think you look wonderful,” Anita told her sincerely. “how far?”

“Twenty one weeks.” 

“Has it moved?”

“Not yet. I thought I felt something last week but I was wrong.” now when Grace sat down she was finding it a little challenging to get up. The bump wasn’t even big yet but she could tell her center of gravity was starting to get affected. 

“Can I see?” 

“Be my guest. Lord knows Roger loves my bump.” she flushed pink, pulling up her top and displaying the belly. Grace was halfway to the six month mark now and she had puffed up a little more, just enough so she couldn’t lean all the way forward when trying to get up out of a chair. 

Anita grinned in delight as she saw the way the bump was pushing out against Grace’s skin about almost three inches at the waist then curving down. She took the bump in both hands, lightly touching with her bright purple nails. “Oh isn’t that sweet! Imagine what’s going on underneath it all!” 

“Yeah. I’m glad that Roger is still with me. I didn’t think he’d like me when he found out I’d gotten pregnant by another man.” 

“He would never! Roger loves children very much. Can you feel anything from inside there?” 

“No. The baby’s being obstinate.” 

“Well maybe you should relax a little bit. What helps you relax or better yet what were you doing when you thought you felt something?”

“Playing piano.” 

“Maybe the music soothes it enough to get it to start moving or maybe it dances in there.” Anita suggested. “Want to try?”

“I’m game, sure. Right after lunch.” 

Lunchtime came and went, Brian and Roger went out in the Mercedes to do a little shopping, promising to be back within the hour, then Grace allowed Anita to steer her towards the piano. She did a few warm ups, then tried Bohemian Rhapsody. After she played Don’t Stop Me Now and a few other Queen songs she launched upon her favorite one to play, Who Wants To Live Forever. The pianist had played almost all the way through the song when she hesitated, brows furrowing as if to question something. 

“Did it work?” 

“I’m not sure,” she tried playing again, not even noticing when Anita parked beside her and touched her belly. A sharp discomfort like a fleeting pain registered in her mind, nearly obscuring Anita’s excited exclamation. “what?”

“That’s it! I felt that!” she pushed up Grace’s shirt and indicated where she felt a movement. “Right here!” 

“That’s what it was!” the pianist rubbed her belly affectionately which resulted in a much stronger movement. “Oh my god, it pushed!” 

“What was it before, a kick?”

“It was sharp so yeah I think so.” 

“Wow, the first sign of the life inside you. Nobody knows if Tommy knows about it?” 

“No. I’m going to Google search it and see if it tells me anything.” Grace pulled out her phone, checking Google carefully. “Tommy Black asked point blank if he was aware that he had knocked up famous pianist Grace Mitchell. His reaction was that he knew he was going to become a dad and did not bother to call me,” she paraphrased. “the singer is in the middle of a tour with his band.” 

“Well that much you know,” Anita joined Grace on the couch. “it says he knows you’re pregnant with his baby?” 

“Yeah. My email and call logs are empty so he’s made no effort. Maybe I can sweeten this up a bit.” Grace put a hand on the bump, pushing her shirt out of the way, took a picture and put it up to Instagram with a caption: Baby finally kicked today and pushed me! Seems to happen whenever I play piano-as soon as it gets a little stronger playing concerts might start to hurt! 

A comment popped up, remarking that she had no stretch marks whatsoever. Grace happily replied that either she or Roger applied a LUSH bar every night to keep her skin looking good. Almost 15 minutes later an email from LUSH popped up in her inbox, asking to do an endorsement deal with her. The pianist arranged that she would do an ad for them when she was back in the UK in another week. 

“Well, I can’t believe it happened to you!” Anita gushed as Brian and Roger came in through the door with shopping bags in tow. 

“What happened?”

“The baby kicked, Roger.” 

“Really? That’s great!” he beamed at her. 

“Yeah, she kicked and pushed. Seems to happen when Grace plays piano.” 

“What did it feel like?” Brian sat down next to her as Roger sat on the ottoman in front of Grace who moved up to to him the best she could. 

“Like a sharp cramp for the kicks. The pushes aren’t painful-just a stretching motion. Usually it depends on where she’s hitting me.” 

“I see.” 

**

The rest of the night was devoted to story telling and watching Christmas movies on DVD. Grace and Roger were too tired that night to be intimate so they went straight to bed. Brian and Anita on the other hand, were very intimate that night. 

Later on the next morning Grace woke up at her usual time, turned to see Roger lying next to her, hand on her shoulder and still sound asleep. The pianist happily got in a comfortable position, lightly pressing her lips to his eyelids and tracing his strong jawline with one finger. 

Roger had been a blessing right from the start. He knew her moods, knew how to comfort her when she felt vulnerable, and was the first one she turned to when she was having a hard time. Life was a funny thing; she never thought that she would be so blessed to have such a wonderful boyfriend. If she got in a mood he would coax her to tell him what was on her mind instead of going quiet like she usually did. 

The sex was a perk; Grace loved him as he was absolutely straight up and honest with her from the start. Of course it helped that he was very good looking as well. 

Two days later it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was happy as Grace had played piano for them and they sung carols while imbibing eggnog spiked with kahlua. Roger had his hands on the bump in case the baby moved but she didn’t. Slightly disappointed with that, the men brought their gifts up and stacked them under the tree; Anita and Grace had done theirs earlier.

That night while Anita and Brian had been getting busy in their room, Roger undressed Grace, plopped her into the bed while he pulled off his pajama pants, got into the bed, then reached into the nightstand. 

“I bought you something,” he teased. “when that baby comes it’ll slide out of you easily thanks to all the exercise I’m going to make you do.” 

“Oh, what is it?” Roger opened up a box, displaying two silvery objects. 

“Ben Wa balls,” he said happily. “I’m going to give you some belly foreplay and you’ll be slicker than a candle melting in hot wax.” 

“I’m ready.” Roger took the LUSH bar from her, lying it on her belly, hoping for a kick but not disappointed when he didn’t get one. “The time will come when we can’t keep that on me because she’ll be so active.” 

“That will come soon enough.” the drummer agreed, rubbing the skin with a little more force than usual, hoping to provoke a retaliation but it didn’t work. Grace’s bump sat firmly at her waist, still in the fifth month though it was starting to push out a little more than before. Roger caressed the protuberance, brushed a trail of kisses starting at the navel and working it all the way down to the very top of her outer lips. Grace was already moaning a little bit, completely relaxed when he pulled the balls out of the box. 

“Might be a bit cold.” he warned. The two balls clacked together in his hands, the bright stainless steel was cool to the touch so he tried to warm them up. A minute later he put one at Grace’s perineum, rolling it forward enough so it touched her. She didn’t react at all so he slid the ball up to her vagina, getting her lube all over it. Roger carefully slid it in a little ways, telling her to try to push it out. 

“They feel heavy.” 

“They should. These are weighted. Try to push ‘em.” 

Grace did so, a bit erratically at first but focused her efforts, bucking up her hips so the free weights inside the balls moved about, making her stop. “I can feel them move inside me.” 

“You’re supposed to. You can put these up you any time you want. Put them in tomorrow and sit in a rocking chair. You’ll be wet in no time at all.” 

“Oooh.” she refocused her efforts, succeeding in pushing the ball out. Roger gave her more belly worship foreplay, extending to her chest and playing with them to make sure she was good and wet, then lubed up both balls and slid them up inside her. To give her a little extra thrill he rocked her pelvis up and down so the balls moved up and down too. “Oh my god!” 

“Love it?”

“I do!” Grace got up on her knees for gravity to assist while Roger had his hand under her to catch the balls, her bump right in his face which he didn’t mind at all. It took a few minutes but she deposited both balls into her lover’s hand. 

Their eyes met and both of them started giggling. “Imagine you giving birth like this.” he chortled. 

“Oh god! Now, lie back while I suck you off.” 

“You hate doing that.” she got in the 69 position, teasing him with her gravid belly. 

“Merry Christmas.” with both hands on her he made her belly jiggle up and down while she gave him a blow job. 

“I feel all dirty now.. how about the spa tub?” 

“Good idea!” in the bathroom, Roger adjusted the jets in the tub, taking Grace’s robe off of her and guiding her in. The pianist stretched out, the two inches of water in the tub made the little swelling in her figure a little more obvious but neither one of them were thinking about it. Roger thoroughly cleaned Grace down, she did the same to him, making it as erotic as possible. 

“Shall we?” he adjusted himself so she was sitting in his lap. With a coy nod, he bumped up and slid himself up into her. Just the motion of his dick going in and out made her incredibly horny so she had no problems in the tub. 

When they were done, Roger brought out the Ben Wa balls from the drawer in the nightstand, wordlessly asking her if she would be able to keep them in all day. Always one for a challenge, Grace lubed them up and slid them into her vagina, feeling her pelvic floor muscles engaging around them. 

**

“Happy Christmas!” Anita and Brian were looking very satisfied themselves, sitting on the couch with cups of tea in their hands. Grace’s Christmas tree had many boxes stuffed under it so she donned the Santa hat and began to dole them out. 

For Roger Grace had found a black and gold brocade peacoat which was vaguely reminiscent of the one he used to wear in the seventies, a few books from his favorite authors, a few DVDs of his favorite movies from Brian, and from Anita he got a black leather jacket with gold colored stitching. Brian received several books on the cosmos from Anita, Roger had gotten him a new Freddie t-shirt, a hooded sweatshirt with one of his song titles on the sleeve, and a necklace with an embossed pair of crossed drum sticks on it. Anita had been given several items of clothing, a book on Maine legends from Grace and Roger, Brian had given her a new denim jacket, a few books, and a signed picture of one of her favorite actors. 

Grace had a strict order of no baby items of any kind, still unsure if she was actually going to keep her daughter or not, so everyone had obliged her on that front. Brian gave her a book on ghosts of New Orleans, about six bangle bracelets that he’d found from a jewelry stall back in Texas, then presented her with a book about Buddy Holly. Anita gave her a pair of beautiful silver earrings that were shaped like musical notes with a matching necklace that had a treble staff that sparkled in the light. 

“I love these!” she put them in her ears immediately. Roger had given her a diamond heart pendant necklace, an emerald bracelet, and a picture of them he’d had framed. 

“I don’t remember this picture being taken.” it was the one Brian had taken of them when she’d been hospitalized. 

“You wouldn’t. You were completely unconscious then and Roger was feeling very protective. I caught this moment just at the right time.” Brian told her. 

“He looks very protective.” she flung her arms around Roger and kissed him deeply. “He gave me a special present last night that I’m wearing too.” 

“Oh nice.” Anita commented as Grace situated herself in the glider nearby and rocked gently. She could feel the balls moving around inside her which made her go cold and hot at nearly the same time. Roger winked as he seemed to be reading her mind. 

**

Christmas had come and gone way too fast, Grace thought. They had spent the rest of the day being intimate on and off, sharing stories with their friends, taking tours of the local sights. On Christmas night Grace had to bear down a little bit and push out the Ben Wa balls, something of a delight for Roger to see as when they were lying down he could see her working them out. 

On their last day in the house Grace took all the decorations down, boxed up the tree and put them in the living room for her friend to come by and collect after she left. 

“Well, I hate saying goodbye to this place.” she took her key out of the lock as they walked down the driveway to the waiting car. 

“Well, it’s off to Albany for us. Back to work.” Brian knew Grace always loved to do a good job. He walked her to the car where Anita and Roger were waiting. Grace strapped herself in, the little bump was starting to look a bit more conspicuous now, very defined by the seatbelt. The pianist put her hand on the bump as if to make sure it was still there, then sighed. 

“I won’t have much of a lap before long.” she giggled to herself.


End file.
